Loki's Puppy
by Red Ink and Black Blood
Summary: When Loki and Thor were kids, Loki had a pet puppy named Fenrir. A gigantic pet puppy that ate absolutely everything and anything. Now, Fenrir is loose in Midgaurd, and Loki must ask for the Avengers' and Thor's help, much to Loki's dismay. (Spoilers for Dark World)


**GUESS WHAT? I don't own Avengers or Marvel. If I did, then Fenrir would be Loki's adorable pet puppy. I hope you like my little idea here. ^.^**

**-Redblacky**

* * *

"Come _on, _Lilly! We got to get to the campsite by sundown!"

Lilly scowled, but Richard didn't notice, for he was far ahead of her on the rugged trail. Lilly had no idea why Richard insisted they _hike _to the campsite instead of _driving. _Richard claimed it was to get more 'aquainted' to the nature or some other nonsense like that.

Lilly did not enjoy hiking. The path was far too rugged, and it was plain borrr-ring! Richard seemed excited, but to Lilly it was all just trees, dirt, rocks, and more trees. Nothing to get excited about. In fact, Lilly was beginning to wonder why she agreed to this in the first place.

Lilly jumped when she heard a snap off to the left, followed by quite a bit of rustling. Lilly tried to calm herself down. It was just a squirrel. Or a rabbit. Nothing else; nothing to be afraid about.

Lilly shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, and she sped up slightly to catch up with Richard. She wasn't taking any chances, squirrel or not.

Her heart rate sped up as the rustling continued; not only did the rustling continue, but it stayed next to her, speeding up as she did. Lilly sped up even more, for Richard had turned a corner. The whatever-it-was stayed right next to her, and now that she thought about it, the rustling sounded much too loud to be a rabbit, or a squirrel. Or a raccoon, even. Or a large dog.

Beginning to panic, Lilly swerved around the corner, relieved to see the campsite (and Richard) only several yards ahead. She sprinted to the campgrounds, and, to her relief, the rustling ceased.

Richard walked up to her, grinning. He put an arm around her shoulders and said teasingly, "What's the rush? Suddenly enjoying the idea of living with nature for a few days?"

Lilly glanced behind her and smiled nervously before replying, "Yah, something like that."

* * *

_The air smells so good tonight._

_This forest is pitiful. Nothing but tiny creatures that try to run, not even trying to fight me. So boring! The creatures are so dull, and I am beginning to lose interest. But tonight, I will face a challenge! Yes, I will feast!_

_It makes me kind of sad, though. These beasts look a lot like Master. But not really. They speak differently, they walk differently, they smell differently, and, now that I have thought about it more thoroughly, they differ in appearance slightly as well. Good._

_The puny female was frightened. She ran like the other creatures in this forest. Hopefully, her companion will not react the same. Or, perhaps, this species simply runs from the unknown. I have come across several species during my travels that run from what they cannot see, yet fight what they can. Pathetic creatures._

_Master will be proud._

_I shall wait until this world's star lowers behind the horizon, and the glowing celestial body rises in its place. Then, I shall begin the hunt._

_I sincerely hope they will put up as good as a fight as the strange brown beast that lurked in a cave with their young. I also hope their flesh will be as savory._

_These beasts are slightly clever, I must give them that. More clever than the other creatures of the forest, but not as clever as Master. They tie their sustenance from one of the large, strong flora that covers this land, in order to keep it from the reach of the scavenger-creatures, and they have built shelter out of odd-looking pelts and sticks. They were foolish, however, to stay in such an obvious clearing with a path leading straight to it. Even Brothermaster is smarter than that!_

_Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! The great star has lowered from its perch! It is time for the great hunt to begin!_

_These beasts, they put up quite a fight! The male has a metal device, one that harnesses some kind of magic to propel small pellets at an admirable force! To a lesser creature, these pellets would rip through pelt and flesh, but my hide is much too strong for their primitive weapons!_

_These creatures' hide, however, is not strong. One slice with one claw is enough to knock over the creatures, and the fight ends quickly. It is, however, a better fight than I had for ages!_

_The reward is great. While the stench of these beasts worsen with death, their flesh is savory. Not as good as the brown beast, but still worth the minor struggle. While the brown beast fought back with claws, which hindered my concentration, the pellets did not cause even a waver. The reward outweighs the cost by the weight of Asgaurd itself._

_Oh, and not only the flesh is good, but the things! The things and stuff! There is shiny baubles and odd trinkets everywhere! Some looks familiar, but some, downright foreign. The shelter is uninteresting, and so I try it. It tastes disgusting! I'll leave the rest of it._

_I've eaten my fill, so I will howl._

_Howl in hopes my Master will hear me, and be proud._

* * *

Everything was quiet in Stark Tower, or, as some fondly call it, the Avengers Tower. Ever since Loki was defeated and cast off to Asgaurd, the Avengers had really only been working on minor terrorists and anarchists, but nothing as serious as Loki.

It was around midnight, and the only one up was Tony. It wasn't like he was having nightmares or anything, or at least anything he would admit. He just couldn't sleep.

_Sir, there is someone at the door._

Tony sighed and said, "JARVIS, who would ever come to the tower at _this _hour?"

_Well, sir, I think you should just go see._

That was odd. JARVIS usually would have answered Tony's question directly. Not tell him to answer the door himself.

Tony, because he was too tired to protest, sighed and went down the elevator to open the door.

When he did open the door, he saw why JARVIS refused to tell him who it was.

Standing outside the front door was Loki himself.

He looked fairly ragged, and wore a pale green hoodie and jeans that looked odd on the Asgaurdian. His hair was cut short, most likely as an attempt to blend in, which was unusual for the obsessed-with-appearence almost-ruler of Earth. If it was an attempt to blend in, it was a fairly good attempt, but still not good enough to fool Tony Stark.

Loki also looked unusual for his eyes had almost a hint of... Fear? Did Loki actually _fear _something?

Before Tony could do anything, Loki said quickly, almost sounding out of breath, "I must speak with my brot- With Thor. I have something important to tell him. Very important."

Tony narrowed his eyes, for Loki certainly was acting suspicious. He asked, "And what, exactly, are you planning to tell him?"

Loki snorted and said, "Do you really think I am planning to tell _you, _mortal?"

Tony shrugged. "Then I guess you won't speak with Thor."

Stark started to close the door, but Loki's hand shot out to stop it. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you won't understand the severity of the situation."

Tony snorted and crossed his arms. "Try me."

"It's Fenrir. I found him. He's on Midgaurd."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Oh, I almost forgot, this takes place sometime after Dark World, but it ignores the whole Loki faking his death thing and fake-Odin. In this, after Loki helped Thor, Thor stripped Loki of a lot of his magic and Asgaurdian abilities (but not all of it) and banished him to Midgaurd. Without his magic, Loki just sorta sulked for a while. And then this happened! I'll explain more later.**

**If you review, you'll get a free smiley face! YAY!**

**-Redblacky**


End file.
